While Congress has mandated inclusion of minority groups in NIH funded clinical trials, within NIAAA sponsored trials, disparities in participation of ethnic and minority groups have been identified, and minority enrollment among Hispanics and Asian populations has been recently decreasing. One method of increasing enrollment is to make available to researchers validated measures in non-English languages, and to make the resulting instruments more accessible to participants with lower literacy by providing audio enhancement. To help achieve the goal of increasing the number of minority participants in alcohol-related clinical research, this Phase I study will assess the feasibility of developing a 508 compliant online searchable database of non-English alcohol-related measures that can be accessed via a mobile device application. The feature rich tablet app will increase database use, facilitate selection of and access to non-English measures, and provide a simple easy to use survey creation and administration tool that clinical researchers can use with non-English speaking participants. The tablet app will integrate no-cost access to the database. This feature will help provide researchers, clinicians, and others with a complete set of tools to meet the primary objective of including non-English speaking participants in their alcohol- related research, thereby increasing minority participation, meeting NIH mandates, and perhaps most importantly, expanding the knowledge base about ethnic minority alcohol use.